The Tree of Knowledge
by Crowfether
Summary: Just something silly i came up with XP


Naruto one-shot call it the tree of knowledge / just a peach tree

Sasuke sat on the wall of a garden, whose it was he didn't know. Or care, for that matter. He was staring at a fruit tree, branches drooping from the weight of its bounty. The fruit was practically glowing with juicy ripeness, and seemed to promise a beautiful flavour. Sasuke licked his lips, and glanced around quickly. There was no-one in sight, so he slipped into the garden and headed towards the tree. He took one more glance, before reaching out for the nearest fruit. His fingers were a hair's breadth from the fuzzy skin, when suddenly...

"YOU MUST NOT EAT FROM THE TREE OF KNOWLEGE!" Naruto shouted, somehow standing in front of Sasuke, his nose a half-inch from Sasuke's.

Sasuke let out a 'manly shout', jumped back from Naruto and fell on his ass.

Naruto promptly burst out laughing. "You screamed like a girl!" He choked out around laughter.

"I did not!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up and brushed himself off, his face reddening. Not blushing, Uchihas do not blush!

"Did so! Now you're blushing!" Naruto chuckled. "You're such a girl!"

Sasuke growled as he leapt at Naruto, knocking him down on the floor. This started a full-out wrestling match, with each trying to pin the other to the floor.

Sasuke ended up pinning Naruto down, both panting with exhaustion. Looking down triumphantly, he noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his forehead-protector, so his hair fell across his face, faintly shimmering in the patchy sunlight. His eyes were glowing with excitement (from the fight! You dirty-minded people) and his cheeks tinted pink, radiating heat.

Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath, he glanced at Sasuke, and saw him smiling. He looked closed, noticing the boy was flushed, and his hair was all over the place; the normally perfectly-groomed bangs now in his eyes. He'd never noticed that Sasuke's eyes were a very dark brown, and not completely black. He lifted his head to get a better look at them.

Sasuke blinked as Naruto's face neared his own. His chest felt tight and his cheeks tingled as he looked at the boy below him. His arms trembled as they strained to hold his weight off of Naruto and, subsequently, collapsed in on themselves, causing him to fall on Naruto's chest, and their lips to meet. They both froze for a second and pulled away, looking at the other, blushing. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, deciding he looked decidedly cute with his cheeks red and his eyes half-lidded.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, thinking he looked rather attractive with pink cheeks and glimmering eyes. His hair was even messier than before, which made him smirk.

Sasuke took said smirk as a go ahead, leaned down and deliberately, but hesitantly kissed him. Hoping all the while Naruto would not reject him.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke kissed him. He quickly relaxed, kissing back, and letting his eyes drift closed like Sasuke's. After a few seconds, they parted, and Sasuke rolled off him, lying on his side.

Naruto rolled onto his side too, and stared at Sasuke. He gazed into his brown eyes, noticing flecks of amber and gold that glimmered in the sunlight. Sasuke hair was tinted blue by the sun, gleaming like raven feathers. It looked better messy, than in his normal style. Sasuke was quite skinny, not thin, but definitely skinny. There wasn't any excess fat, mainly muscle. He could see why all the girls thought he was attractive.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, realising he wasn't wearing his normal, baggy attire. He could see the lean muscles that Naruto had gained from training, and also that he had quite a feminine build. Which was probably why he wore baggy clothes, Sasuke realised. He brought his gaze back up to Naruto's face. His tousled hair flopped all over the place, the sun catching the different lights in it. His eyes were clear blue, like sapphire, with darker and lighter flecks, a dark blue ring around both the edge of the iris and the pupil. The whisker marks on his cheeks made him look cuter... Sasuke realised he was attracted to Naruto. Or maybe more... He found this easy to accept, somehow. He reached his hand out and combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, while Naruto did the same with his. Without realising it, the two had shuffled closer to each other, leaving only about a centimetre between their noses. They blinked in surprise, but soon took advantage of said closeness and kissed again. They lay and looked into each other's eyes for a while, neither talking.

Sasuke broke the silence. "So... You want to go out?" He asked hesitantly, lowering his eyes.

"Sure." Naruto smirked, blushing slightly. They shuffled closer together, ending up with Sasuke's arm around Naruto.

"Now who's girly?" Sasuke smirked, as Naruto snuggled closer to the slightly taller boy's chest.

"You." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke just smirked, and squeezed Naruto tighter. "By the way, is this really the Tree Of Knowledge?"

"Nope, just a normal peach tree." Naruto giggled. Sasuke sniggered at Naruto's giggle.

Within a few minutes the two were full-out laughing


End file.
